


Unhouse Broken Puppy

by Sinning_Bunny



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Omorashi, Probably ooc, Tickling, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Bunny/pseuds/Sinning_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a month since Ren awoke in Sei's body and was discharged from the hospital after some time. His adjusting to living a human lifestyle was going smoothly as he's improved a lot during that months pass. However, there was one thing that Ren still didn't have complete control over yet, and that was his bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhouse Broken Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Well uh here's my first Dramatical Murder fanfiction for this site heh. I don't know it was just in the back of my mind and I just had to write it. I tried to keep Aoba and Ren in character but then again I suck at that kind of stuff sometimes. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Just another note: Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in any of my stories that I'll post here. I will eventually find a beta but just bear with my shitty grammar and spelling for the time being until I have time to find a beta. On my own time I may go back and reread over this and try to correct any glaring Grammar or Spelling errors that stick out to me and fix them.

It's been over a month since Ren awoke in Sei's body, and was discharged from the hospital. Soon he then began to work on adjusting to his new human lifestyle. Since his release from the hospital Ren and Aoba have been doing physical therapy to strength Ren's body. After the a month's pass Ren was pretty much walking around on his own and was able to do things like any other normal human, well most of the time at least as Aoba still helped Ren out from time to time if he needed it. There was only one thing Ren still didn’t have complete control over, and that was his bladder.

Ren was still getting used to the sensations and feelings of a human after all and sure he knew humans had to go to the bathroom but he couldn’t really tell when he had to go. Well not until he noticed the warm sensation flooding into the front of his pants and of course when Aoba pointed it out to him. He was a bit more used to the feeling of the pressure in his bladder than he was back when he was first released from the hospital but not enough to know until he was pretty much desperate.

Today was one of those days, as Tae had Aoba and Ren to go out to get groceries for dinner that day while she went out to deliver medicine. Aoba and Ren were heading back home when Ren felt the strong pressure in his bladder all of a sudden

“Aoba…” Ren muttered out the blue haired male’s name, the heat quickly rising to his face as his cheeks turned bright red

“Hm what is it Ren?” Turning his head to look at Ren, Aoba saw how red Ren’s face had become and knew almost instantly what was wrong. “We’re almost home, can you hold it a bit longer?”

Ren hesitated a moment with his answer, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it but still nodded his head. As they continued their way, Ren tried to keep his mind off of his bladder, of course with how desperate he was Ren could feel a spurt of his pee escape and slightly dampen his boxers. Ren then felt yet another spurt escape causing him to quietly whine, he wasn’t going to make it back home.

Aoba heard the small whine coming from Ren as he looked out of the corner of his eye to Ren’s face which was completely red all the way up to his ears and Aoba found it adorable. Lately Aoba found it adorable to see Ren desperate and it may have even turned him on a bit. Hearing yet another whine come from Ren, Aoba blushed slightly as he bit his lip, he was so getting turned on by this.

Somehow they made it back home without Ren completely pissing his pants, but there was a visible wet patch on his crotch. Luckily Tae wasn’t going to be back for another hour or two so the house was completely empty at the time.  As Ren and Aoba put the groceries into the kitchen, Ren was about to head to the bathroom but was stopped by Aoba. Aoba had pinned Ren against the wall as Ren trembled slightly from how close he was to pissing himself.

“A-Aoba…I have to…” Ren stuttered, his face red, but Aoba cut him off “I know Ren, just let it go.” Ren’s eyes widened hearing Aoba’s words, he couldn’t mean…could he?

“Y-You can’t m-mean…You _w-want_ me to piss myself?” Ren felt his face flush darker hearing the words come out of his own mouth

Aoba didn’t say anything for a moment, after all despite it turning him on it was kind of embarrassing to ask of such a thing but then the thought of seeing Ren pissing himself gave him the confidence to answer

“Yes,” Aoba simply muttered his face almost as red as Ren’s as he moved his hand to push against Ren’s bladder causing a whimper to escape from Ren’s throat as the patch on his crotch grew.

“Nn...A-Aoba this is e-embarrassing!” Ren spluttered out embarrassed to no end as he held his dick through his pants to try and keep from wetting himself more

“Its fine Ren, just do it.” Aoba said pressing harder against Ren’s bladder

Ren whined as Aoba could feel Ren’s body tremble a bit, Ren really wanted to let go but then he would get Aoba dirty from how close they were currently. No matter how hard of a grip he kept on himself the pressure from Aoba pushing on Ren’s bladder caused Ren to finally piss himself as his pants quickly became soaked along with a puddle growing on the floor beneath them both.

Ren had to admit it felt good to finally be able to relieve himself but his embarrassment was through the roof. His face was a deep red as tears rolled down his reddened cheeks as a small sob escaped his lips

“A-Aoba…” Ren managed to say between the small sobs

When Aoba looked up and saw Ren’s face he of course found it adorable, even though he’s seen Ren like this multiple times before, but also felt a little bad for making Ren piss himself this time. Aoba reached his hand up to wipe away some of the tears on Ren’s face before kissing his forehead and petting his head lightly.

“Sorry…you just looked adorable…like a puppy that hasn’t been properly house broken yet.” Aoba chuckled lightly since that was basically the case with Ren considering he spent most of his time as a dog Allmate. Hearing this made Ren quietly huffed and pouted for a short moment, which of course Aoba noticed and found it adorable, before remembering the current situation.

The heat instantly returned to Ren’s cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably as his wet pants were sticking to his legs. Ren also noticed that Aoba’s pants and the bottom of his shirt had gotten wet as well because of how close Aoba had been. He also noticed the other problem Aoba was having down below in his pants.

“Aoba…I’m sorry, I got you wet.” Ren apologizes, Aoba could just see Ren’s ears dropping if he were a puppy dog

“Its fine, you don’t have to apologize. I’ll clean up the mess and you can go take a shower, I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Aoba chuckled still petting Ren’s head, running his fingers through his hair

“Alright, then I can help take care of your other problem.” Ren chuckled seeing Aoba’s face turn bright red

“S-Shut up!”

After both of them had a shower, taking care of Aoba’s other problem as well, and cleaned up the floor from an evidence of the incident that had occurred in the kitchen, they had settled down in Aoba’s room for a while. Of course the peace wasn’t kept for long as once Ren had found out Aoba was ticklish, the post shower tickle fights happened a lot more. As Aoba was getting dressed again, this left his ticklish sides vulnerable as Ren almost always to the chance to run his fingers across the bare skin causing Aoba to start giggling.

“Oi Ren stop that tickles!” Aoba said trying to hold back his giggles while trying to cover his sides

Of course Ren didn’t stop as he kept tickling Aoba as said blue haired male was in a laughing fit, his face slowly turning red from all of the laughing.

“Ahaha R-Ren cut it out!” Aoba managed to say between his laughs after a moment his tone turned a bit more serious despite him still laughing “R-Ren w-wait stop.”

Hearing the seriousness in Aoba’s voice Ren stopped tickling Aoba as he titled his head to the side slightly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Ren asked, a bit confused

Aoba quickly shook his head “No of course not, I just…have to use the bathroom.” Aoba flushed a bit as the words left his mouth, “Besides we don’t need an extra laundry, one non housebroken puppy is enough.” Aoba said with a bit of a teasing tone as he reached to ruffle Ren’s hair, chuckling as he saw Ren’s face slowly turned red once more

“Aoba...” Ren said, though it sounded more like a whine to Aoba, as Aoba chuckled as he kept ruffling Ren’s hair while a small pout formed on Ren’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. Um yeah I was going to have them do more but you know I suck at smut scenes and I didn't want to drag the story on this long. Anyway I'll just... *hides*


End file.
